The Mystery of Christopher Perry
by XMindInTheMistX
Summary: Takes place during Chris Crossed... Bianca takes Chris to the future but what if the Charmed ones follow? -Completed-
1. Chapter 1

REVISED 4/21/05

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me; they belong to Mr. Spelling and WB productions

This story start off during Chris-Crossed….

**THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 1**

In Chris's thoughts 'I can't believe she is here, what did he do to her, how did he change her back, my love, everything we had hoped for, there is nothing left to turn back to this, why is she doing this to me'

The view turns to Bianca in a small apartment; She is kneeling next to Chris her fingers slowly brush some of the bangs away from his forehead "Why are you doing this?" Chris asks ...

"Shhh", she whispers close to his ear. There are small droplets of sweat running down Chris's face, he is breathing heavily gasping for small breaths of fresh air.

"It will all be over soon my love, just relax, once I finish this problem here, we can go back to where you belong, the Lord has anxiously been waiting for you." Bianca says with a shy smile

Chris angered with her words yells back "How could you? You cannot possibly think I'll go back with you, not like we did the first time, he'll kill me for sure! Besides." his voice softens "there is nothing left for me to go back to, and I have not finished what I came here to do in the first place."

He grasps something out of his pocket and picks his hand up and throws an engagement ring at Bianca. Her face seems stunned with hurt, and quickly changed back to the bitch from before. She is tired of talking.

"All right Christopher it's time to go. He promised if I brought you, he wouldn't kill you, remember if I'm not the one coming back with you, the next time for sure you will be seen in front of him lifeless." She plunges her hand into his large wound on his chest, Chris is in shock as she tries to sooth him, telling him to take in easy breaths.

At that moment in time Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo orb in. Paige yells to Piper "Piper freeze them!"

Piper's hands go up and her hands swing out towards Chris and Bianca. Bianca finishes and gets up walking towards her, Phoebe flings a knife at Bianca and Bianca swiftly moves around and has the knife right up against Piper.

"Wow she is good!" comments Paige, Phoebe gives her a pissed look.

Then Chris gets up fast, still seeming to be in pain grabs his chest with his left hand and yells, "Bianca no, stop, don't hurt them, all go with you, you know if you hurt them, hurt Piper, there wont be a future for me! There wont be one for you either!"...

Phoebe and Paige are kind of confused, wait a second, I realize why Bianca didn't freeze she is a Phoenix" comments Phoebe "But why didn't Chris freeze?"...

Paige looks at Phoebe and Piper, Piper who has a knife next to her, "Unless he's a",

Chris replies lowering his head, and almost at a whisper says "a witch", The three sisters seem to be in shock, "I'm a witch that's right, well half witch anyway, I am also half whitelighter, just like you are Paige." He gasps still in pain find it hard to speak.

Piper goes to move angered at Chris "You sun of a"

Bianca stops her "No, now none of that you wouldn't say that to your",

"Bianca no!" Chris shakes his head,

"Oh pooie" she says like a mad little 5 year old that couldn't get their toy they wanted. "Come on Chris",

She grabs his arm and pulls on him. "Ah" he says, he turns to the sisters "Look, I am sorry I lied to you, it was the only way I could get you to trust me, so I could become just your whitelighter and stop Wyatt, I failed at that, I have to go back."

Piper then comments, "Trust you? What do you mean trust you! You have been manipulating everything this entire time!"

Phoebe steps in she feels some of Chris's emotion, Chris is hurt, he didn't want to make Piper upset, he seems to have strong feelings for her, us to, he doesn't want to return, he's terrified of something.

"Piper no, he is here for the right reasons, I can feel it, Chris you can't leave, you didn't fail, we can still save Wyatt." Phoebe exclaims

Chris sighs "I have no choice Phoebe, I have none of my powers Bianca stripped me of them, we'll find another way", he sends a slight thought of emotion to Phoebe as if saying 'help me', and drops to his knee's, his chest feeling as if on fire,

Bianca says "Well that's enough come on lover boy, grabs his arms, and opens the portal getting in and pulling him with her, not before Phoebe was able to grab her sister's, and snag into the portal behind them...

TBC...

**R&R please! Ideas? Let me know!**

**â„¦ DrewFullerFan4Life â„¦**

**AIM JEMFarmgal or GoldCreekSim**


	2. Chapter 2

TV Shows » Charmed » **The Mystery of Christopher Perry**

B**s****A****A****A**

**Author: ****DrewFullerFanLife**

**Fiction Rated: T**** - English - Drama/Mystery - Reviews: ****58**** - Published: 04-20-05 - Updated: 04-26-05**

**id:2358939**

**Revised: 6/9/05**

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me; they belong to Mr. Spelling and WB productions**

**Thanks for reviews!**

THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 2

The portal closes, as Leo orbs into the apartment where the girls and Chris had been "Oh no!" he says under his breath

In Chris's Future 

Bianca pulls Chris all the way through the portal; they land in the attic of the Manor in Chris's time.

Bianca says, "Come on Chris, Lord Wyatt wishes to see you, we will freshen you up and get you there."

Chris finally in too much pain from Bianca's unfinished job he passes out; Bianca seeming irritated vanished with Chris in Black swirls, similar to orbing.

What Bianca did not know was that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had followed behind her in the portal and had seen everything behind the couch. "Them damn phoenix's!" commented Paige.

All of a sudden Piper noticed a machine come up in the room, we know it as a probe the girls didn't know though what it was. Piper's hand flung up and it exploded. "What the hell was that?" said Piper.

Phoebe comments "I have not a clue, but I say we go find out where they took Chris."

"Speaking of any clue's, why the hell did you drag us in the portal to Chris's time, that lying son of a" Piper's sentence was stopped by Phoebe

"Piper, no stop, I know how much you hate him, yes he lied but he was right to we wouldn't of trusted him as much as we did if he told us he was a witch."

"He really did come back to protect and rescue Wyatt, all stand by that, and I'll help him all I can." Piper responds. Then her, Phoebe and Paige leave the attic.

As they walk down the stairs of the Manor they are shocked as they look around, "It's like our home is a museum" commented Paige.

They didn't know what could possibly be happening in the future, including there own house, so they decided to get out of there. But when they walked outside, it was worse then they could imagine.

Underworld in Chris's Room Which Chris did not know of—

Bianca lay Chris on his bed, angered that he passed out and is not awake when she knows Lord Wyatt would be there soon.

So, she went and got some of his clothes a dark green t-shirt, some dark jeans to clean him up knowing he was pretty bloody all over. As she changed him, she can hear Chris mumbling in his depressed state, but she cannot make out anything he is mumbling.

Chris's Dream 

At Bianca and Chris's special spot, which has been towered down into destruction, what still stands is a small bench, Chris is holding Bianca's hand, assuring her, he will be fine going back to the past

"Don't worry Bianca, it'll be ok"

"You have to come back to me, promise you will come back to me," her hands cup his cheeks, his hands then go up to hers and join her, there foreheads lean on each other as in dispare.

Chris whispers, "I don't want to leave you." I tear trickles down his face

She looks up, tears in her own eyes "Chris you have to, you're the only one, you're the only one who can save him, stop him from becoming what he is." There eyes meet filled with sadness, and also love

His right hand slowly goes up to her right cheek, and they slowly close in for a passionate kiss...

Chris Dream Ends 

Lord Wyatt walks into Bianca's room seeing Chris on the bed unconscious. He looks a bit angered at Bianca. "I said strip his powers, and return. Not knock him out and destroy him."

Bianca replied, "I couldn't finish properly the Charmed ones were onto me, and he was some how was blocking me from letting the pain leave him."

Wyatt still angry goes over to Chris. His own hand goes over Chris's chest wound that soon heals, Chris gasp and jumps forward, as if confused not knowing where he was. "Welcome home my brother." Chris's eyes are filled with terror,

TBC 

Well, what do you think? Ya'll liking? Any ideas for what should come next? Lol …

Lots of Hugs .. Erin

Aka

" DrewFullerFan4Life"

AIM GoldCreekSim or JEMFarmGal


	3. Chapter 3

**REVISED 6/9/05**

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me; they belong to Mr. Spelling and WB productions**

Thanks for reviews again! 

THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 3

The girls step out of the Manor, to a once beautiful city, which now looks like they have hit the pits of hell. Paige comments "Welcome to Hell Ms. Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, to your left is some lovely destruction of once adorable homes, to your right is of a burnt down building which once used to be a lovely Ice Cream Store. Any specific's for your visitation today of the Future from Hell?"

Phoebe and Piper start giggling then straighten themselves out "Ok, this isn't exactly funny, this is how our world turns out? Like this? It looks like the Underworld without a ceiling. This is really freaky. My son lives in a world like this?" exclaims Piper.

Out of the blue another probe flies by. It tries to scan Piper and she quickly blows it up. "Ok those things are fricken annoying and are freaking me out! What are they?" says Phoebe.

"I have no clue, but that's not why were here, you wanted to help Chris Phoebe, that's what were here for." Paige says,

"Where should we start then?" Piper says, looking around at this new world, in thought, mixing things around in her mind trying to figure out what they shall do.

"Well first of all, I think we should get out of the open, being here isn't the greatest place to be with those things flying around all over." Piper comments,

"I agree!" Phoebe and Paige say in unison, knowing how scared they are of this place.

The three young, scared witches walked down the abandon streets of San Francisco, they see a old clothing store, that is apparently still standing and is empty Phoebe sees it and points, the three sisters rush into it.

As they enter the store, a demon senses them in his home, and shimmers in. "What are you doing in my house? A black knife materializes in his hand, he goes to stab Phoebe, but she dashes away,

Paige calls "Knife!", her hand extended the Knife orbs into her hand,

Piper freezes the demon and Paige stabs him!.. The demon unfreezes and screams in pain "No!" And all that is left is ashes.

"Ugh, I hope we don't have to much more of that, we came for Chris and that was it! Nothing else!" Piper exclaims then a thought comes to her. "Wait a minute my powers worked and Paige's worked and when we are in other times they shouldn't unless we are"

"Dead?" Phoebe exclaims "Must be , but maybe we can discuss that with Chris once we find him and bring him back to the past safely." The other to women nod

"Well how we going to do that?" ask Paige...

"I don't know, write a spell, not to call him, but like find him, but maybe without being seen?" Exclaims Piper,

"That's a great idea!" Paige says,

"ok, I'll write a spell give me a few minutes" Phoebe says looking around the room for a paper of some kind, she finds a small broken pencil and a flat table she could write onto, she begins writing, in about 5 minutes she jumps up and says "Done!"

"Ready?" Paige and Piper stand next to her and nod;

"Ok read the lines together" Phoebe starts as they start to chant a spell.

"Here are word's, and are cries, spirits, witches, and families across the sky. Grant the wishes of us three witches. Return the one, in which has been bound. From are present to his past. Bring us to the one we seek, Christopher Perry, and Make it a good sneak." (It's kinda dumb but oh well lol)

The girls then vanish from the small clothing store in a swirl of white lights

**TBC**---More on what's happening with Bianca/Chris/Wyatt next then the Girls will intervene

â„¦ DrewFullerFan4Life â„¦


	4. Chapter 4

**Revised: 6/9/05**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 4

_**--- Chris's Room----**_

_/RESITE OF CHAP2/_ Lord Wyatt walks into Bianca's room seeing Chris on the bed unconscious. He looks a bit angered at Bianca. "I said strip his powers, and return. Not knock him out and destroy him."

Bianca replied, "I couldn't finish properly the Charmed ones were onto me, and he was some how blocking me from letting the pain leave him."

Wyatt still angry goes over to Chris, his hand goes over Chris's chest wound, which soon heals, Chris gasp and jumps forward, as if confused not knowing where he was. "Welcome home my brother." Says Wyatt; Chris's eyes are filled with terror,

_/CHAP 4/_

Chris is confused of his surrounding and what happen when everything comes rushing back into his mind in a flash, the girls, Bianca taking his powers, dragging him through the portal, and now here... "Wyatt" Chris says sternly, still on the bed.

"Hello, my baby brother," he snickers and turns to Bianca motioning for her to leave, so she then disappears and a swirl of black,

Wyatt continues "You have been putting on quite a show in the past, naughty naughty boy, now your back to come join me" he smiles "To be the most powerful forces across the earth!"

Chris snaps back "All never do that and you know it Wyatt! Forget it, someway another I'll save you!"

"Is that a threat boy?" Wyatt asks

"No! It's just the truth, and your no brother of mine!" Chris responds.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you some good manors, on how not to speak like trash to someone so powerful as me." Wyatt growls

"Apparently no Wyatt, because my older brother I once had was merely a wall nothing could of made him a role model for me!" Chris yells back full of anger.

"How dare you!" Wyatt yells not only full of anger but also feeling slightly hurt from Chris's words. Mad at Chris, Wyatt extends his right arm and Chris rises off the bed close to the ceiling. Wyatt slowly closes his fingers into a fist and twists his hand making Chris starts to choke.

Chris wraps his hands around his neck as if trying to stop the choking. With Wyatt's other hand he summons a dark lighter arrow, a deadlier arrow then what regular dark lighters possess and shoots it into Chris's chest. Chris cries in pain. Wyatt's right hand relaxes to his side, Chris falls to the hard floor of the room.

Wyatt yells to him "I'll leave you some time to think, then maybe I'll save you." Wyatt then orbs out, but they are not the blue beautiful crystal orbs you would think to see they look like flames burning across ashes. They are most deffinetly orbs, but not one of good.

Chris lays on the floor trying to move a little, crying in pain, sweat rolling down his forehead as he takes ragged breaths. A few minutes no less then when Wyatt had left, Chris slowly goes out of consciousness and goes into a nightmare of his past. In his dream he is having flashbacks of times when Wyatt tried to get him to turn, to join at his side, always putting Chris through hell and hurting him pretty much every time. But Wyatt has never gone as far as to try and truly kill his little sibling. Which really scares him.

As Chris lays on the floor the Charmed ones suddenly flash into the room, looking around not seeing anyone in the room "Think it worked?" said Paige at a whispers,

"Maybe" said Phoebe

As she looked around till she saw at the foot of the bed a long body laying there. She pointed and slowly crept over noticing the body was Chris with a dark lighter arrow through his chest. He was delerious and murmuring words as he laid there, eyes closed, Chris nightmares were starting to come back to him all because of his brother.

Phoebe notices and a little louder then a whisper says "Oh my god! Chris!" and rushes and kneels down next to him, Piper and Paige join her.

"Paige back away your part whitelighter to!" says Piper, and Paige steps back from Chris, Phoebe looks around the room and finds a very sharp knife, she grabs it and kneels down next to Chris.

"I am sorry kiddo, this is gonna hurt like hell, but it's the only way, this is one funky arrow, it is like twist around in you almost impossible to get out." Phoebe comments.

Piper and Phoebe look at the wound and give a disgusted face, as Piper helps clear an area around Chris's wound. Phoebe gets ready to slowly cut in, as she hits his skin...

Chris opens his eyes, and notices what she is doing he grabs her arm firmly. "Stop!" he yells in more pain then he can really bare at the moment...

TBC 

Next--- What could possibly be up with Wyatt? Why did Chris stop the girls from taking the arrow out? Where did Bianca go? Maybe some suggestions those will help me a lot! I need it lol thanks, please feel free to chat with me to! I love reviews so don't be shy! All Write more soon! ----------

Thanks...

Erin

Aka

"DrewFullerFanLife"

AIM GoldCreekSim or JEMFarmGal


	5. Chapter 5

**Revised: 6/9/05**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 5

"Chris?" Phoebe looks startled, "Chris we have to get this out of you, it's killing you, why stop?"...

Chris takes a deep breath then continues, "It's not what you think it is, you cannot remove it."

"Chris, of course Phoebe can take it out, it a dark lighter arrow." Piper states.

"It's not just any dark lighter arrow Piper, it's a Death Arrow for whitelighter's, and if you were to remove this instant poison will shock through me, and I'll be done with."

"Chris, well if we don't remove it, it will still kill you!" Phoebe says but she still is questioning her words.

"No it won't Phoebe, it won't kill me, just keep me in pain, make me confused and puzzled at times. Wyatt wants this. He's the only one that can remove it. I have no powers, with this I will be able to do nothing, and basically do his bidding right now, when he is ready he will remove it, its Wyatt's arrow."

Piper looking a bit stunned, "You mean to tell me my baby boy, is able to create those things?" as she points to the arrow and accidently touches it,

Chris grunts in pain, "Yeah" he says slowly, ashamed his brother is what he is, and to see the look of pain and sadness on his mothers face.

Phoebe comments "Honey, your powers, you need them, something to be defensive". She searches the room and opens a drawer finding paper and utenicels. She quickly scribbles a spell down and moves back over to Chris.

"Read this honey." Phoebe states

Chris notices it's a spell, looks at her for a ok, she nods he clears his throat a little as he leans against the wall, and in a whisper for it was all he could manage he says the spell "Powers of the witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack."—SPELL FROM CHARMED EPISODE "Chris Crossed"

"Nice spell" comments Paige, Phoebe whispers a thanks

"So how will we know if it works? Chris is in no condition to orb." Piper states

"Ahem" Chris says, his hand comes up the farthest he can in his weakend state. His right hand points towards a book on a shelf. He flicks his wrist and the book swings across the room and slams against the opposite wall. "Works", he makes a small smile

"TK, very cool" Paige comments once again, Chris whispers a thanks

Paige walks closer "So, why exactly does Wyatt want you Chris?" her hand on the bed post leaning on it "I mean, he's all evil and powerful right? Why would he want with you a simple half whitelighter/witch." as she says the word witch she puts some intense performance into it.

Chris flinches for the fact she was asking why would Wyatt want him as if he was nothing but slightly jumped when she kinda jumped right into the word 'Witch'

"Look I am sorry, I didn't tell you all of who I really was, but I couldn't, I wanted to but I couldn't. And the reason's for Wyatt wanting me I am so sorry but right now I can't tell you. You probably will find out but I can't not yet."

Chris gasp as he feels the arrow rubbing on his lungs, Phoebe rubs his shoulder and nods "It will be ok Chris", he nods

All of a sudden Chris senses something. It's his brother, "He's coming, Wyatt's coming you need to hide or leave please, it's too dangerous!" the girls stared not sure to believe him. Then they realized his face looked panicked and full of fear his expression has changed immensely. So they nodded and then they rush over to a closet and closed the door, with a narrow slit.

This part is set while Chris is talking to the Girls, before Wyatt is **coming**---

Bianca walks over to Wyatt puts her hands on his tense shoulders to massage them a little, he pushes her away

"Leave me be Bianca I need to concentrate. Someway that boy will cross with me, I have to think of something, something to get him to join me, with our powers together, we would be so powerful. He's holding me back."

Bianca walks over to him "Wyatt, you know how stubborn Chris is, he still has huge grudges on you, for say his mothers death, and so fourth, this will be tough, if he won't join willfully, what about forcefully?"

Wyatt looks at her smiles and, kisses her, "We will try that my love" and smirks he looks at his watch, "Ah, I think young Chrissy boy has had enough pain. I'll take that arrow out; He is so vulnerable without powers," He smirks

"Don't do anything you'll regret Wyatt" Bianca says sympotheticly

"I won't my dear." Then he orbs out

_**------Chris/The Girls-----**_

Wyatt orbs in finding Chris leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "Well hello young Christopher." He smirks "To afraid to look at me?"

Chris's eyes shoot open full of terror, hate, and anger, "No Wyatt!"

"Huh, you know is that anyway to treat the one person who can heal you?" Wyatt's smirks "Hears the deal, if I heal you, you will join me?" he says

"No", with no questioning in his words, just a flat out no.

"No huh? You have always been so stubborn Chris, you will eventually don't worry" His hand scruffs threw Chris's hair, then goes to his chest, a glow covers his chest.

Meanwhile Paige, Phoebe and Piper are in the closet. Piper shocked "That's my baby?"

"Shhh!" Phoebe and Paige both say at the same time at a whisper, and turn their heads to look into the cracks of the closet.

Phoebe whispers, " He can't sense us?"

"Maybe not because we are dead in this time?" Paige answers quietly then focuses back on Wyatt & Chris

Chris cries out in pain, as soon as Wyatt had put his hand on his chest, it was off again, and the arrow was gone,

"Feeling better?" Wyatt asks with a laugh, Chris doesn't answer.

"Chris your going to come with me your going to join me, I'll be a bit nicer only cause Bianca told me to. Get over being so pissed at me for your mothers death." "Now get up!"

Chris simply says "No",

"I said get up!"

"And I said No!" Chris replies

Angered Wyatt's hand comes up making Chris literally get up, he summons a energy ball and forces it into Chris, making him cry out in horrible pain.

Piper notices what her child is doing and doesn't like it, she runs out of the closet the girls try to stop her but fail. She runs to Wyatt and grabs his arm "Stop!" Phoebe and Paige rush out after Piper to stop her.

Wyatt turns around, loosing his focus with Chris dropping him back to the ground with a thump. He turns to his mother, "Mother what the hell? You can't be back, your dead! Guess I didn't finish the job right."

His hand flings up and he forces Piper across the room, she is impaled into a table leg (Like Bianca in Chris Crossed) in a shocked state.

Chris witnesses this again and Screams "Nooo!" his hands fling up in the air and throw Wyatt across the room. he rushes to Piper's side

"Ugh, mother son love" Wyatt comments "I'll be back Chris!" he orbs out thinking his mother will die and just let Chris deal with regret and pain for a while

Chris rushes over to Piper who is crying, and gasping for air, "No, No, Mom, No!" Chris says slightly holding his mother. Tears streaking down his face "I can't loose you again, not to him". Chris doesn't care what he is saying and keeps mumbling on.

Paige and Phoebe are right next to Chris and Piper they hear Chris's words astonished at what he is saying. "Chris?" Paige says

Chris is to worried about his mother and is crying over her, "No you can't die on my not again, I love you mom." he summons a knife in his hand

"Whoa!" Phoebe says about ready to take the knife from Chris thinking he is going to stab someone

Chris looks at Phoebe with sad eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks and yells up to the ceiling "Wyatt you son of a bitch!" His thoughts 'doesn't he realize he could destroy me if she dies? I can't deal with her death not again'

Chris looks down at his mother, caresses his hand across her cheek, her eyes are still open "Chris?"

"It's me Chris yes, Piper I am your 2nd son I am so sorry I didn't tell you"

Chris goes to her wound takes the knife and cuts the stake out of her as far as he can, he uses his TK to lift her off the rest and easily let her slide to the floor.

Piper took a breath "My son?" were her quiet words as she looses consciousness

"Mom!" Chris shakes her "I can't do it, I had tried but I couldn't, I can't!" Chris mumbles

He remembers the day Wyatt had killed his mother when he was 14 years old, his mother was in his arms just as he was now, wounded, dieing, she was crying like he was and they held each other. He had tried to heal her, but he couldn't he was to scared, sad, filled with emotions, she died right there in his arms. He never forgave Wyatt after that day.

Phoebe looks at Chris for the first time seeing so much of Piper in him, how come she didn't see it before? Then she saw Leo in him, 'oh my god' were her thoughts as her hand goes to her mouth.

Paige looks at Chris "Chris, honey, what can't you do"

He looks up "I can't heal her, I can't this is just like before". He starts to rock her in his arms

"Yes you can Chris come on honey, maybe both of us together, it's worth a try." Paige comments

She grabs Chris's hand, together there to hands hover over Piper's wound. "Chris just think of all the love, think of what can be if she is still here, think of goodness, and let your love, magic, and powers spread through her." Paige says

Tears rolling down his cheeks he concentrates, looking at her wound, as a light glows around Paige, and Chris's hands, a smile turns on his face.

Phoebe was relieved, all of Chris's depressed emotions were clearing a bit, his smile made her smile. She came over to them and gave Chris support, encouraging him...

**TBC **-----------------------------------------------------

WOW, my longest one huh? Impressive huh lmao

Thanks... Love ya! Erin.

Aka

"Drewfullerfan4life"

AIM GoldCreekSim or JEMFarmGal


	6. Chapter 6

Revised: 6/9/05

Thanks for the reviews! 

THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 6

Chris smiles."It's working." His hands shaking over Piper's wound and his other still holding Paige's hand. Paige can feel his tight grip and looks, as tears are still visible on his cheeks. Chris notices her looking at him Paige gives a slight grin and she nods her head at him.

'Is he really Pipers son?' Phoebe thought and responds to Chris's words "Yeah it is." She rubs his shoulder...

All of a sudden Piper gasp and her eyes open, Chris smiles and cries in happiness, at the thought he helped his mother.

At that same time, he was overwhelmed with happiness the power he used to heal her, all the adrenal, exhaustion he went through over took him and he passed out onto Piper's chest, right after he whispered "Your ok mom."

Piper still astonished smiles, and takes her hand and fingers through her newfound sons hair. ' Hmm is he really my son? Why didn't I see it before, It's so clear now' she thought

Paige and Phoebe sit beside them not moving, just sitting there, quietly, waiting hoping, wondering what was next...

WYATT's LAIR 

Wyatt smiles, as he looks at Bianca his supporter, his helper, his smarts, and his lover. "Now that Piper is very ill and most likely dead there should be no more Chris to worry about. But I'm not sure what time they are from, was there a baby Chris already?"

Bianca looks at Wyatt. "No Wyatt, there was no Chris, that means if you destroyed your mother, you destroyed Chris to." Her head lowers

He lets it sink in "No, this cannot happen, he can't die, I can still sense him, he is still alive, and Mom isn't gone yet. But should I save him is he worth it?"

Bianca looks at him "Without Chris's existence your power still will be the same, with Chris's existence you can double that if you are Blood Bound brothers that fight together."

Frustrated Wyatt flings his hand and a bunch of books fling of a shelf..."What shall I do?"

"I believe you have a mother to save this time Wyatt, not destroy, not this time anyway." Bianca responds...

"Ok, I'll help her but still how will we get Chris to come with me?" Wyatt asks...

Bianca thinks for a few moments then smiles, her hand swirls around in a circle then an image appears a young girl, of about 19 or 20 years old. She has long brown hair, green eyes, very attracting complection, pure white skin, and very slim. "Well just use bate."

Wyatt turns and sees the picture and smirks. "Isabella!"

CHRIS's ROOM 

After an hour or so Chris finally starts to stir. Still unsure of where he is, he looks around confused.

Phoebe looks at him and smiles "Hey there, you were pretty exhausted there, that action and healing wipe you out?"

Chris looked at her totally confused "Healing?" then it clicked and he remember where he was and looked down to see his mother leaning against the wall, his head right above her chest where he had been laying. He jumps up "No.No,No,No." and rambles on walking back and forth...

Paige goes over to him... "Chris!" He ignores her and a bit frustrated she says again "Chris, calm down what's wrong?"

"You know, your not suppose to know, you know, this is messed up, I screwed up." He says and rambles on as he sits on the bed brushing his fingers though his soft brown now messy hair.

Phoebe can feel his emotions of worries..."Chris yes we know honey, it's ok." At that point Phoebe knew it was the truth. Chris was Pipers son...

Piper gets up and sits next to Chris. "Chris is this true, are you really my son?"

Chris pauses for a moment, still feeling as if he can't speak to his mother and just quietly shakes his head yes

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Piper ask feeling the guilt of all the horrible things they did to Chris when he first came back from the future, and now she realized, Chris her second son, came back to the past, to save his older evil brother, and risk his existence, his life. She smiles at that thought of how brave her son is.

"You care and love for him don't you?" ask Phoebe

Chris nods "Yeah...it's just how to stop him."

"What does he want from you Chris?" asks Paige

"Huh, he wants me to join his side of evil to take part, become blood brothers so we can rule together. If I join him he gets double the power. That's all he wants is power. But he does kind of care about me I know that like I do him. I know I hate him for all the evil is done, but he is still my brother and I love him." He responds

"How will we stop him?" Piper ask him

"I don't know, but I am going to find a way some how I can't join him."

Right after Chris spoke those words, Wyatt went into the side of one of the walls invisible and blended into the wall...He looks and sees Pipers fine 'hmm seems my little brother has finally growing up with his powers and smirks.' A few minutes later he orbs in with the same woman we had seen in the image shown by Bianca.

She collapsed to the floor, bruises, in pain, and bloody. "Here's a little present for you lil bro" Wyatt smirks "And let me tell you this no white lighter powers are going to work on this one. Maybe if you come along with me I can do something for her call me" and grins and orbs out

"Isabella!" Chris rushes over to her side...

"Chris" she smiles "Your home."

..."Yeah I'm home" he hugs her and supports her side, as he hums to her soothing her... Phoebe, Paige, and Piper rush to his side, unknowing who this young women is...

Back In The Past 2004 

Leo is frustrated pacing the floor. He doesn't know what to do. He knows the girls Went through a portal. But he doesn't know if it was the past, or the future. Or even why the girls went. He couldn't find Chris either.

Leo says to himself "That pain in the ass future boy, you can never find him."

He pauses and thinks for a few minutes ... "Wait a minute, future that's it. They must of some how gone to Chris's future. That's why I can't find any of them!" Leo gets a slight grin on his face seeming proud of himself

(Leo talking to himself/pacing attic floor) "Now let me think, when Chris first came he said he was only from the future from about 20 years or so. So he must be somewhere around 2024. Now all I have to figure out is how to get to the future. I'm not a witch."

He sits down momentarily on the couch, trying to think of some way to get there. He knows when he gets the charmed ones home safely, there is going to be some bitching towards someone know as Mr. Christopher Perry.

"Now let me think here, witch, a witch needs to get me there, I know plenty of witches, so many charges. Think Leo who would be the perfect person...got it!" he orbs out

Leo then orbs in some bushes next to a very cute little yellow house with white picket fence. Leo walks through the white gate up to the door and taps on the door twice.

"Coming!" a sweet voice is heard in side. The door creeks open to see a blonde petite tall woman at the door. She is nicely groomed with a pretty pink sweater and a jean skirt "Leo? Leo is that you?"

She responds in astonishment. "Sarah yeah it's me your old Wiccan angel. Only I'm an elder now." Leo still not liking the word 'elder' his smile slightly drops.

Sarah knowing him so well nods understanding and says, "Come on in, what is it I can do for you?"

"Well... Sarah I didn't mean to intrude on you or bother you but it's kinda important." He shuffles his feet

"Yes." she says urging

"The sisters I think are in trouble I think anyway, See they went through a portal. I am unsure but I believe they went to the future."

"The charmed ones? Why would they go to the future?"

"Well, ya see I am a elder now, the sisters have a new whitelighter but he came from the future it's a long story but I think he went back and the girls followed."

"A future boy huh?"

"Yeah, he's a bit of a sneak and a pain in the ass if you ask me, he is supposedly from about the year 2024, think you could help me get there?

"Of course Leo, how could I refuse you?" she says with a smile and walks over to a cabinet, she pulls out her own wiccan book, about half the size book of shadows and has the shape of a pentagon on the front.

She has Leo take some chalk and he draws a large pentagon on one of her walls in her room. She opens the book, and chants a spell. A portal opens, Leo rushes over to her and whispers his thank you and kisses her cheek and running through the portal

"Be careful, good luck." She whispers as the portal disappears and closes...

TBC 

Hope you liked that chapter... lol please R & R, ideas and what not always helpful I get stuck a lot! Oh, and I hope this was a long enough chappie for ya'll!

...Erin aka Drewfullerfan4life


	7. Chapter 7

**Revised: 6/9/05**

**Thanks for all the great reviews once again!**

THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY Chapter 7

CHRIS'S ROOM 

"Isabella, Isabella" he whispers to her as he cradles her close to his chest "Don't give up on me, you can't give up on me."

The girls go close to Chris; now in a sense of a parental mode Piper rubs Chris's back trying to insure comfort and support to her baby boy.

Paige then whispers "Chris honey who is she?"

Through his teardrops Chris finds the effort to look up at Paige showing his moist beautiful green eyes "Her name is Isabella Mitchell. She is practically my greatest friend maybe even closer to me then Bianca."

"Why were you not with her and with Bianca?" Phoebe asked sensing the love from Chris to her.

Chris shakes his head "She was a person we rescued and she is a witch yes, her parents were killed when she was 9. I grew up with her as like she was my sister. We fell in love to. We had such great dreams of being together. Then Wyatt kidnapped her. I hadn't seen her sense. So I met Bianca you know the rest."

Phoebe nods in sympathy. "Ok then honey what shall we do, you can't heal her, is that what he said?"

He nodded "I cannot heal her in any way, it has to be directly from Wyatt or a elder. I am not a elder nor am I powerful Wyatt." He tries to hide his tears and keep up his strength from possible break down.

"Where's Leo Chris he is a elder." Piper ask

With hatred he says, " Forget about him"

Then there hear a mumble behind them "Why forget about me?" as then turn to look they noticed it was Leo

"LEO? How did you get here?" Chris said knowing it wasn't his future father.

"Ah, from one of my old charges" Leo said.

The other four nod. But Phoebe jumps out "Leo heal her!"

Leo looks over and notices the girl in Chris's lap but then Chris responds, " His magic won't work here. There is a Leo in this future."

"Well why don't you call him?" Past Leo asked

Chris in rage " Because he won't ok! He hates me. I'm his mistake! The child that never should have been born. He should have only had his blessed first son. I'm just his punching bag." Chris says in enrage and fearful bringing back haunting childhood memories.

"What?" Past Leo said

"Oh no, Chris honey he doesn't know!" Phoebe says

"Well, he will figure it out now won't he? Enough of him he isn't worth it. I have to save Isabella." Chris says his mind in thoughts

"What will you do Chris join him?" Paige asked sarcastically.

Chris sighs, "That's exactly what I think I'll have to do, and it's the only way to get you all safely home and Isabella safe. I'm sorry I have failed. Leo was right about me." Chris says saddened

"No Chris you can't you just can't give up now! You have worked so hard." Piper says

"And I did what? Brought you all back here changing nothing of him and losing another loved one? That's accomplishing nothing and now I will have to do what I have to even though I just can't take in evil. It's impossible for me. Wyatt knows it. Anything he does he will be killing me inside I know it. But you all and Isabella are the only beings I have left and I can't loose you not now" Chris says in a almost depressed state

Piper shocked and starting to get this feel of sympathy for the boy and also a feeling of being proud. " Baby boy, Chris you're my son. My sons should never face the things you face. I'm so sorry." Piper now in tears kneels down and embraces Chris in her arms. Chris almost hesitent then relaxes and joins in the hug.

He then breaks away "I have to do this now mom before it's to late for Isabella"

Piper nods, Chris looks at Leo seeing him still kind of in shock gives a quick shy grin. The girls back into the corner of the room with Leo. Chris still with Isabella in his arms yells out "Wyatt"

A twinkling of black orbs fills the room…

TBC 

Wow, see this getting harder and harder I am running out of thoughts and ideas! Lol

Erin aka DrewFullerFan4Life

AIM: GoldCreekSim or JEMFarmGal


	8. Final Chapter

**Revised: 6/9/05**

**AUTHOR NOTES**

_Wow! Omg! I can't believe it. I have completed this story. I hope you like it. I worked on it till 12:30 AM in the morning on a school night! Luckily I had just finished it when my mom yelled at me to go to bed. I hope you really enjoy this final chapter. It's by far the longest I had ever written and I just pray you all really like it. Also, Backstreet Boys new single "Incomplete" inspired me on this chapter and you will see the lyrics through out this final chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me; they belong to Mr. Spelling and WB productions. I also do not claim the lyrics in this chapter Incomplete By The Backstreet Boys. Except I claim the characters Isabella, Perry & Mathew and the plot of this story.

**THE MYSTERY OF CHRISTOPHER PERRY**

The Final Chapter 

Chris took a sharp in take of breath as Wyatt's black orbs filled the room.

As Wyatt appeared Chris notices the smug smile on his face. Wyatt wearing his polished black shoes, black pants and black shirt with his long curly blonde hair down his sides and his evil black eyes.

Chris takes a deep breath and waits for what Wyatt might say. Still sitting on the ground in his clothes Bianca had dressed him in and with Isabella by his side still unconscious but breathing thankfully.

There's silence for a moment then Wyatt moves closer to Chris "What is it Chris?" he questions.

Chris is silent his eyes averting to the floor and glancing at Isabella.

"Well?" Wyatt says getting frustrated and impatient. " Have you decided to join me or something?"

Silence once again holds in the room the sisters and Leo quietly watching the scene take place. All that can be heard is the steady breathing of Chris as he tries to keep himself together.

Then, in almost a squeak of a whisper Wyatt hears "Yes" as if it took all of the strength of his little brother to say the words.

Wyatt smirks at this but couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry Chris can you speak up a bit and repeat what you said."

Chris sighs and yells, "I said yes!"

Wyatt leans back and laughs. " Ha, that's exactly what I thought you had said. So my lil bro finally is deciding to do the right thing for once." He starts clapping. " I'm thoroughly impressed Chris."

Chris does not look at Wyatt squeezing his fist together to keep his anger in check. Finally he slides away from Isabella gently laying her down beside him and stands up.

He sighs and says " Yes, Wyatt. You have me ok? I'm with you. But please can you just do two things before I join you."

Wyatt sits there for a moment negotiating if he should allow his brother to say what he wishes. Then he nods and waves his hand in front of him and says, " Well, go on then…" getting irritated.

Chris brushes his hands through his soft brown hair and looks with worry at his family that at the other side of the room. "What I want to know is what if truly made you change? From my best friend and my real brother to being so power hungry?"

Wyatt smirks and collects his thoughts acting as if Chris's words 'From my best friend, and my real brother to being so power hungry' had affected him in some sad way but no it didn't. Then he says "Alright Chris, since you're with me now I guess I can give you some kind of explanation. Hmm where to start." He pauses then continues…

"Well, you see Chris my dearest lil brother it wasn't a demon or some kind of evil force as you thought it was." He grunts. " When you went to the past all you were doing was destroying more of my evil forces."

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Chris smirks at Wyatt's grunting statement. Proud he had accomplished something while in the past with the sisters.

Wyatt continues on.. " It was in fact my family, You Chris."

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Chris was shocked and stunned and totally confused. " What do you" he went to start his question when Wyatt stopped him.

"Let me finish Chris, you wanted to hear this didn't you?" Wyatt says roughly

Chris nods and awaits Wyatt's explanation.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

" I was totally pressured Chris. By my father think about it. I was supposed to be so good at this and that. In school I had to be the best at sports and with my grates. With magic I had to be the best I was the all mighty twice blessed after all. You Chris I was suppose to be the role model brother setting these big examples for you. I took you for granite Chris. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed mom and dad's support and company but you were left in the dark. It was all thrown on my shoulders." Wyatt stops for a second to clear his mind and take a breath as he starts pacing the room. Something that Chris and Wyatt seem to both seemed to have had in common.

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

He continues, " I know mom and dad weren't there for you Chris. Believe me I wished they were. I didn't want it all. I wanted to be left alone, not be so perfect. I didn't want to be always the best. I wanted to be like you Chris. But I couldn't get away from them it was out of control. Magic seemed to be the only thing that I could control because I had such a great handle on it. It's how I came to be what I am now. Once I started I couldn't let go and my mind won't change now Chris. There is no turning back. Does that help your question?"

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

Chris is silent trying to take in all of what his older brother said. He could not believe what he heard. 'Wyatt envied me? Why? Why would anyone want to be like me? I am the neurotic pain in the ass white lighter' Chris thought with a smirk. He was still shocked at Wyatt's words though and was speechless for a few moments. Then he thought 'At least the sisters know what went wrong with Wy, now they can fix it!'

Wyatt looked at Chris curious. " You had another question didn't you lil bro?"

Chris looked for a moment and thought 'I did?' Then he turned and saw Isabella and his family and it came rushing back to him. "Yes, Wyatt. I want you to let our family go home and save Isabella and I will be your partner." Chris sighed but was dead serious.

Wyatt thought on Chris's words then answered. "Very well Chris, but first you must prove to me that you will join me. Mother, Leo and the auntie's will have to witness it." He said with a smirk. Totally dismissing the long speech he had with Chris a little while ago and back into his evil ego.

Chris a bit taken back asked. "What do you have in mind Wyatt?"

"You'll see." As he black orbs everyone out of the room into a cave. As the group orbed into the cave they noticed there was another girl in the room. It was an innocent young woman who was in fact a good witch.

Chris looked at the woman and started panicking. Then he noticed Isabella again she did not look like she would last much longer. Chris looked at Wyatt. "Before you ask me to do anything Wyatt, I ask for one more thing please heal Isabella."

Wyatt grunts. "Ugh, Very well Chris, Very well." He waves his hand and in a few moments Isabella jumps up in confusion. Her bright blue eyes and long blonde hair waving in her face, as she looks around uncertain of what's happening. The sisters and Leo quickly bring her to there side in the corner of the room to avoid Chris or Wyatt.

"What? Where am I? Chris?" Isabella said

"Isabella please be quiet and stay with the sisters. Yes, they are the real Charmed ones Isabella. " Chris spoke knowing Isabella would question it. "Don't interfere in what I am doing. This is what must be done." He sighs and turns to Wyatt for his commands.

"What do you think Chris? Kill the bitch in front of you!" He says as he laughs and crosses his arms.

Chris turns to Wyatt knowing no doubt he would say that then at the sisters who were shocked. Then he looked at his mother. He saw her pained expression and it truly did hurt him. He did not want her to witness this but he knew she would. He did not want to even have to do this. Family was first though he couldn't avoid it.

"Very well Wyatt." Chris said in a pained whisper. He looked into the eyes of the terrified witch.

"Please." She begged in small cries.

"I am sorry, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me." Chris said as he bends his elbow towards his chest and closes his fist. Gasps can be heard. As the young witch cried out in pain trying to breath through Chris's tight grasp.

Soon the young witch collapses to the ground. Chris starts feeling sick to from what he had just done. He starts shaking and could not control it. He can hear his mother yell in concern and his brother coming up to him. There's a buzzing in his ear he doesn't know what happening.

"Chris, Chris, Can you hear me?" Wyatt says standing in front of Chris.

That's the last Chris heard as he fell into darkness passing out in Wyatt's arms from the shock of what he had done.

_30 minutes later_

Chris wakes in a bed. He looks around noticing he is in his so-called "bedroom" Wyatt had for him in the underworld. Chris started to panick not remembering what had happened until his mind focused and everything rushed back. He remembered everything and was shaken from it. He hears a creak.

It's Bianca and she is walking towards him. Chris does not know what to expect of the woman and sits up getting off the bed. He sees Isabella and the Charmed Ones are in the corner of the room in what looks like magical chains.

Then Wyatt blacks orbs in and sees Chris is awake.

"Ah my innocent witch killer is awake what a surprise." He smirks.

Chris glares in hatred at Wyatt for such evil thoughts he has in his mind. Then he is even more angered when he sees Wyatt scoot behind Bianca. He puts his hands around her waist and she turns and they share a passionate kiss. Wyatt turns to see Chris's shocked faced and laughs.

"What? You did not know your fiance was having an affair with your big brother? What a shame!" Wyatt laughs.

Chris blood starts to boil in anger. First hurting his mother, Isabella, making him kill an innocent, now Bianca. He was so angered his emotions on his powers were getting the better of him. The room started to shake. Chris then went to attack Bianca and Wyatt. He wanted to punch Wyatt so bad. Out of nowhere a white light flashes through Chris's hands into Wyatt.

Bianca shocked at this attack shimmers away never seeing such a force from Chris. As Wyatt crumples to the floor. Chris starts to chill and is confused for a moment. Not knowing what happened. Not until he hears a slight cry from someone below his feet. As he looks down his brother who was now on the floor. Severely wounded, and of all things is smirking at Chris.

"Well, well lil bro. It seems your not so powerless after all. Congratulations." He says with a laugh that turns into a coughing fit that goes so hard he can't breath and it was so sudden it stops.

Chris is slow to notice what's happening and is to shocked at what he had just done. 'Me, powers like this? That's not possible. Is it?' he thought then he looked down as Wyatt. He quickly kneeled down to check his pulse. There wasn't one.

Chris jumped up and backed away quickly. "No, no, no." He says as he starts to panick.

He starts to get sick and bends down to the floor as he spills his insides onto the floor. Through a tear streaked face. He does this until he is dry heaving and his sides start to hurt. "What have I done?" he cries.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

Then he feels the warm touch of a hand by his side. It was Piper rubbing his back. She was shell-shocked at the death of her older son and was now trying to support the shock and pain of her youngest.

The girls magical chains had managed to be unlatched the moment Wyatt's magic died out due to his death. So they quickly moved in Chris's direction but allowed Piper to move forward.

"Mom." Chris cries. "What have I done, what am I going to do?"

Piper saddens at her son's cries for confusion and help. She pulls him into an embrace and rubs his back whispering soothing words. "Shh Baby boy." Chris feels a bit comforted with those few words knowing that's what his mother had always called him.

Then his mother continued. "It's ok. Don't worry. We know what happened to Wyatt now. What went wrong? We will go back and change what happened to him as he grew up. He will be the brother you always wanted. You just go to sleep baby boy and when you wake up you'll be in a whole new future."

Chris is shocked at what his mother was saying. His brother just died how could she think this? But after he thought about it. It was right and probably would work.

That's when Chris sees Leo walk up behind Piper. "Come Chris." He says. Let's get you laying down buddy your in no shape for anything." Chris nodded feeling weak. Leo helped him onto the bed. The boy was so exhausted and hurt his brain could not think any more. The last thing he heard was his mother's soft words. "I love you baby boy." As he drifted into darkness.

_**Future 2029 Reshaped**_

Piper is moving around the kitchen toward the table as she holds in her hand a pot mitten with a pan full of fresh cooked baking and spatula in the other. She yells up to the ceiling as if calling for anyone upstairs or whitelighter hearing "Everyone Breakfast is ready! Come and get it while it's hot."

She said in a perky mood.

She turns to see her 26-year-old blonde haired son orb in with crystal blue lights and beside him his beautiful wife Bianca. Who was no longer shading tight black leathers but a perky pink top and beige pants. By her son Wyatt's side was an adorable 3-year-old boy.

"Grandma!" The young boy said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Why hello, my lovely Mathew. Are you hungry?" The young blonde blue-eyed boy yawned and nodded a happy yes. As he made his seat at the table when his father and mother joined him.

Then the boy yelled out as he saw more bright orbs fill the room. " Uncle Cwis! Perry! Aunt Isabel" the boy yelled happily as he tried his hardest pronouncing the family members names.

Chris smirks and smiled. "He buddy, how you been." He smiles as he proudly holds the hand of his 2 year old son who you would think was baby Christopher Halliwell with his piercing green eyes and soft brown hair. Like father like son as they say.

" Me great Uncle Cwis! You and daddy are goin on a boyz night wit me and Perry." Mathew says happily as he munches on a piece of toast.

"Really?" Chris says with a smirk as he kisses his beautiful wife with smoothed out long blonde hair and blonde eyes and quickly moves over to his mother to give her a morning kiss on the cheek. Then looks at Wyatt.

Wyatt laughs. " Yeah bro, we will be going to see a kid movie how fun does that sound bro?" He smirks but not of an evil grin one of the purest kindness and friendship and of a true bond between to brothers.

"Sound's great." Says Chris as he joins at the table.

"Where's Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige and Dad?" Wyatt asks his mother.

"Ah, your father is gone to get groceries and things to fix the house. And your aunt's well let's just say they were enjoying last night with their husbands and won't make it to breakfast." Piper smiles as she joins the rest at the table proud to sit with her sons and young grandkids and there lovely wives.

"Ugh, to much information mom." Wyatt responds.

"Ah come on bro. We are just one big happy family right. We got to share the love sometimes." Chris says as he gives a light punch in his brother's shoulder.

Piper smiles. 'Yeah, One Big Happy Family.'

**The End**------

Well, What do you think? I know it's really corny(the ending). I also think that is by far the longest chapter I have ever done. Better of been huh? Since it was my last one! Well let me know what you think.

**Hugs**

**Erin aka DrewFullerFanlife**

**AIM: JEMFarmGal or GoldCreekSim**


End file.
